Dog Sitter
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: CharmedXInuyasha.Phoebe has a hot date and needs a babysitter for her nephew fast so she whips one up. The only problem is Wyatt decides to help out but this proves a mistake when his sitter turns to be Inuyasha, a dog demon.


Dog sitter

Chapter One

"Wyatt your aunt Phoebe is going to fix you the perfect babysitter because your mommy has clearly forgotten that I have a date," Phoebe smiled and rolled up her sleeves.

"But mommy said—"

"I know what your mommy said. She said she needed someone responsible to watch over you and I have just the person soon as I whip him up. And I mean it isn't personal gain because it's for you sweetie," Phoebe hugged Wyatt before she placed another of the ingredients in the pot that Gram's spell had asked for.

As soon as the liquid boiling in the pot had turned a deep violet she sprinkled a hint of rosemary before staying before the circle drawn in the middle of the attic's floor.

"From earth comes man

From water comes life

I need a hand

To protect Wyatt's life

Protective yet lenient

Sure of himself and true

A wonderful god sent

Who has a clue

To be able to take care

Of one so dear

Send him now from his lair

To be Wyatt's—"

Wyatt let out a excited sound and waved his hands around cutting Phoebe off as his hand bumped against a vial knocking it over.

"Wyatt!" Phoebe grumbled and knelt down to clean the spill before it ate at the floor.

When Wyatt was sure his aunt was busy he quickly murmured 'my doggy is brave and strong' excitedly before dropping his stuffed toy dog into the potion to Phoebe's extreme horror.

"No Wyatt. Bad boy," Phoebe stood up before reachingto grab for him but the boy quickly moves away frowning, and crossing his arms.

"I want doggy be clean. He needed bath," Wyatt whined and quickly tries to scramble back up the stool to fish out his toy but he can't find it. "Where is doggy? Where is doggy!" he starts to bang his little fists against the table.

"Who you calling doggy you little runt," a voice came drifting towards them from the circular diagram on the floor.

"Oh… my… god…" Phoebe mouth dropped open as she gazed on Wyatt's new babysitter.

There sat a handsome young man with piercing golden eyes and long locks of silver hair that cascaded down his back to end a little below the small of his back. Little, white, triangular dog-ears sat nestled atop his tresses, twitching as they caught the sound of her gasps.

His eyes flickered almost accusingly towards them and his frowning lips parted to showed fang teeth. He was strange enough with his red kimono that accentuated his golden tanned skin. But the claws, fangs and the fact that he was now growling were a little too much for her.

He sat crouched on the floor, his palms pressed firmly to the ground for extra balance like a dog waiting impatiently waiting for his master.

"Doggy," Wyatt squeals before he trundles over to the strange man and wraps his little arms around his neck before smiling. "Doggy."

"Hey runt don't call me that?" the guy eyes widen in surprise but he didn't bother to push the little five year old away.

"Hey wait… no step away from the dog… man… whatever he is. He has to go back," Phoebe waved her hand as nothing of importance as she tried to get her nephews attention.

"Doggy stay," Wyatt exclaimed turning serious brown eyes on his aunt before reaching to touch a furry dog-ear.

"Hey watch those," growled young man annoyed and his ear twitched under the boy's touch only to make Wyatt giggle.

"No sweetie he has to go," Phoebe looked mortified wondering whether the dog guy would try to maul her own nephew right in front of her.

The young man sighed resigned to the fate of having his ear petted before he stood up slowly holding Wyatt tightly in his arms.

"Now listen here dog boy, drop the child and you won't get hurt," Phoebe took a step forward but then the young man takes a step back. She takes another one forward and he takes another one back.

"Inuyasha," the young man frowned in irritation.

"What?" Phoebe pauses to look at him confused and he smiles ruefully.

"That's my name wench," and before she could comment on that he quickly leaps out the attic window with Wyatt clutched tightly in his hands.

To be continued…


End file.
